Untitle: The Prince and Squalo
by Modernity
Summary: No hacen falta palabras, ni señales, ni siquiera un título. La historia de un príncipe caprichoso y un tiburón escandaloso.
1. Primer beso: Exagerado

Quizás es el calor, la falta de neuronas (?) o la sobredosis de azúcar, pero esto acaba de salir de mi cabeza. Pareja totalmente crack, que posiblemente se convierta en mi nueva obsesión. **¿Warnings? **Palabras malsonantes y Yaoi/Shonen ai. Advertidos quedáis.

**Título: **Untitle: The Prince and Squalo

**Pairing:** Squalo/Belphegor

**Resumen: **No hacen falta palabras, ni señales, ni siquiera un título. La historia de un príncipe caprichoso y un tiburón escandaloso.

**N/A:** Todavía no sé si hacerlo Oneshot o continuarlo, lo cierto es que me está comenzando a obsesionar esta pareja. Anyway, espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.

* * *

**PRIMER BESO:**

**EXAGERADO**

_Isishisi_

Esa risa otra vez. Esa risa que le penetraba en los oídos y los hacía estallar. Tan aguda, tan escandalosa, tan insoportablemente _femenina._

-¡OI! Cierra la boca de una maldita vez.

-_Ishishi. _No puedo evitarlo, todavía estoy emocionado.

¿Es qué no podía parar de hablar de ello? De cómo había ganado al chico-bomba y le había arrebatado el anillo de una forma que Squalo consideraba tremendamente patética.

-Tsk...

-¿Quieres ver el anillo? –Preguntó el chico rubio, con una enorme sonrisa sardónica.

No. Ni por todo el oro del mundo. Llevaba todo el maldito día observándolo, ahí, colgando de su cuello –extraña y sugerentemente- fino y blanco. Ese pedazo de metal inútil, pero qué él quería poseer más que nada en el mundo. Lo miró de nuevo, mientras Belphegor lo balanceaba entre sus dedos soltando una risita de vez en cuando.

_Estúpido niñato._

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Me voy a entrenar. –Dijo el hombre, como toda respuesta, levantándose del sofá y saliendo de la habitación.

Lo último que oyó al salir de aquella habitación fue la insoportable, aguda y jodidamente femenina risa de Belphegor, que se clavó de nuevo en sus oídos.

_*******_

Su espada cortó con elegante facilidad los troncos de madera que Squalo utilizaba para entrenarse, ya que ningún oponente era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, retirándolo de su cara pegajosa por el sudor.

-Llevas toda la mañana ahí, no estarás en buena forma para mañana.

Y detrás de esa frase de carácter ofensivo, de nuevo, aquella odiosa risa. Squalo reprimió un chistido de rabia.

-No te atrevas a insultarme, gilipollas.

Aquel niñato no debía afectarle tanto. Pero...

-_Ishishi_, sigues igual que siempre.

Sus palabras le intrigaban.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Envainó la espada y se secó el sudor de la frente, mientras oía los pasos de Belphegor acercándose a él.

-Quién sabe...

Y otra vez esa risa. Squalo soltó un_ "OI"_ de frustración (exagerada) y lanzó su puño contra la cara de aquel insoportable, estúpido, creído e insultante niñato que poseía el anillo de la tormenta, proclamándose así guardián. Su golpe no alcanzó al objetivo, que le esquivó con elegancia mientras soltaba una carcajada escandalosa.

-¡OI! ¡Cierra ese apestoso agujero que tienes por boca de una jodida vez!

Belphegor le observó sonriente, a escasa distancia.

-¿El tiburón enseña sus dientes? –Se burló- ¿Por qué será que no me da miedo?

Squalo frunció el ceño y lanzó otro golpe hacia él, con una patética mala puntería a causa de su rabia (exagerada). La pregunta era: _¿Por qué esa rabia? ¿Por qué por él?_

-Ah... yo soy un príncipe.

¿Príncipe? Estaba harto de oír repetir eso todo el tiempo. _Príncipe, príncipe, príncipe. _¿Qué coño le importaba a él? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Aparentemente.

-¡OI! ¡Voy a matarte!

Belphegor fue golpeado por el tercer intento de Squalo. Sintió su labio sangrar y se pasó la lengua por él. Lamiendo, degustando. Su sangre era deliciosa, realmente digna de un príncipe. Soltó una risa suave, que sonó demasiado siniestra.

_Boom. _Eso pareció hacer. Algo explotó en su interior, cómo, ¿Quebrándose? Sí, de forma exagerada.

Squalo le miró con los ojos turbados. No sentía miedo, no era eso. El sentimiento era confuso, pero ver al rubio allí, riéndose maníacamente le producía escalofríos.

_Estúpido niñato demente._

_-_¡Allá voy!

Sus cuchillos volaban sobre la figura menuda que se acercaba a Squalo a toda velocidad. Este se apresuró a sacar su espada, aunque realmente no le hizo falta detener los ataques de su contrincante. Los cuchillos solo le rozaron provocándole cortes superficiales.

Pero, no debía confiarse. Conocía ese truco. Conocía a Belphegor.

-¡El truco de los hilos no va a servir conmigo!

Antes de que pudiera intentar siquiera deshacerse de los hilos invisibles que amenazaban con apresarle, algo cayó sobre él. Un cuerpo delgado –extremadamente-, fino y contorneado. Jodidamente _femenino. _

Una risa estridente resonó en los oídos de Squalo, como reventándolos. Y él, incapaz de moverse, observando aquel rostro blanco, fino, aparentemente suave, por fin pudo ver los ojos que con tanto ahínco escondía el príncipe tras su flequillo.

Azules, ¿Cómo no? Squalo se lo imaginaba a menudo. Con pestañas largas y onduladas, matizando esos ojos imaginarios de un azul intenso. _Femeninos._

-Bel. –Pronunció, agarrando su rostro con firmeza, cruzado por una sonrisa maníaca.- Basta.

El chico rió. De sus manos colgaban dos cuchillos que él balanceaba con pesadez.

-Estoy roto. Nadie puede detenerme.

-Bel. –Repitió Squalo, con voz dura, situando el filo de su espada rozando su cuello.- Basta.

No hubo carcajada esta vez. Bel hundió el rostro en el pecho de Squalo y este, aunque se sentía tremendamente incómodo, no se movió. No es que lo fuera a abrazar –por supuesto que no- pero tampoco se apartó. Continuó oyendo sus suaves risas ahogadas un rato más, sin inmutarse, tan solo cambiando de posición el cuello de vez en cuando porque le dolía _(exageradamente)_ a causa de la extraña postura en la que se encontraba.

-Squalo. –Escuchó, y clavó sus ojos en su nuca.- Soy un príncipe.

El hombre chistó. Otra vez con eso, de nuevo.

_Estúpido niñato demente, desconcertante._

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Pues que los príncipes son caprichosos.

Squalo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Si no hubiera blandido su espada y le hubiera atravesado el pecho, partiéndole por la mitad... ¿Sí, no?

Un beso –exactamente como se lo había imaginado- fugaz y rápido, _femenino_ (exagerado), aunque suficientemente largo para sentir la calidez de esos labios le dejó en blanco.

Allí, tumbado, mientras Belphegor se marchaba susurrando un pícaro _Bye-bi_, Squalo ya no pensaba en la razón por la que el príncipe le provocaba esa rabia incontrolada. Porque no era rabia lo que ahora sentía, precisamente.

_Estúpido niñato demente, desconcertante y jodidamente delicioso._

_

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! :3_  
_


	2. Segundo beso: un poco inesperado

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece~~

Me alegro de que tuviera buena acogida, de verdad, pensé que no gustaría la pareja xD (En realidad es un poco extraña pero bléh...)

En fin, muchas gracias a **Enny-Chan, Natsumi-chan y a Bloody Scupulture** por comentar y animarme a escribir el segundo capítulo. Ahora me he enganchado a escribir sobre esta pareja y creo que subiré más amenudo :3

Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. Creo que es un poco más cortito que el anterior pero prometo hacer el siguiente más largo.

Por último, **advertencias**: Shonen-ai (Yaoi, vamos) y el lenguaje particular de Squalo (a.k.a. palabras malsonantes, yeah)

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**SEGUNDO BESO**

**(UN POCO) INESPERADO**

Squalo se removió en sueños. Cuando abrió los ojos, despertando sudoroso de una horrible pesadilla, se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca. Tosió y le dolió. El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente, al sentirse desfallecer, y se dio cuenta de que se podría freír un huevo sobre su cara. ¿Acaso él –Superbia Squalo, el gran guerrero de la espada- tenía fiebre? Se rió de si mismo con una sonora carcajada que no hizo más que agravar el dolor de su garganta. ¿Él con fiebre? _Ja_. Eso era para los débiles.

Observó el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana. Quizás podría levantarse y tomar un poco de leche calentita, eso seguro que le aliviaba el dolor.

Salió de su cuarto todavía con el pijama _(un pantalón viejo)_ puesto y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí calentó leche en un cazo y esperó pacientemente a que esta se enfriara lo suficiente como para que no le ardiera el estómago al beberla.

Cogió el vaso entre sus manos y lo observó. A pesar del humo blanquecino que este emitía parecía que ya podría beber tranquilo. Se llevó el tazón a los labios pero, justo cuando iba a inclinar el vaso para que el líquido se deslizara por su dolorida garganta, una fuerte palmada en la espalda le hizo sobresaltarse exageradamente y derramar la leche ardiendo sobre su cara.

–¡OI, JODER COMO DUELE! _¡OSTIAPUTA! _

–_Isishisi_, ¿Te has hecho daño?

Squalo, desde el suelo porque el dolor le había tumbado, fulminó a un divertido Belphegor con la mirada.

–¡VOY A MATARTE, HIJO DE...!

–Vigila ese lenguaje o tendré que lavarte la boca con jabón. –Bromeó el otro, agarrando un trapo y tirándoselo a la cara.- Límpiate un poco, anda.

El hombre se limpió la cara a regañadientes, pero sintió el dolor agudo de las quemaduras en la piel de su rostro. Además, con el grito, la garganta parecía habérsele desgarrado y la fiebre comenzaba a hacerle delirar porque veía a Bel mucho más alto y atractivo de lo que en realidad era.

–Aparta de mi camino niñato, no estoy de humor como para aguantarte.

El príncipe sonrió y se pegó a él.

–¿Por? ¿Qué te ocurre? Cuenta, cuenta.

–Eres insoportable. –Le espetó Squalo, y lo apartó de su lado con debilidad.- Lárgate.

Bel le miró, sorprendido.

–¿Y esa es la titánica fuerza de Superbia Squalo? Parece que al tiburoncito se le han agotado las pilas.

–Cierra la boca, capullo. –Le espetó el hombre, cabreado.- Lo que pasa es que no me encuentro bien.

El muchacho rubio, ni corto ni perezoso, se puso de puntillas y le colocó una mano en la cara, suavemente. Squalo decidió no partirle en dos en aquella ocasión, pero solo porque su tacto se sentía bien sobre sus quemaduras.

–Parece que tienes fiebre. –Anunció, finalmente, tras demasiado tiempo, Bel.

–Oh, bravo, genio de Varia. Sin ti no hubiera podido adivinarlo jamás y me hubiera muerto de incertidumbre. Ahora, aparta de en medio.

Squalo echó a andar por los pasillos de vuelta a su habitación. Sin su vaso de leche se le habían quitado las ganas de moverse y cada vez se sentía peor: La fiebre le daba frío, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, y la garganta le dolía de una forma muy desagradable. Además, las quemaduras de su cara no ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Ni tampoco el ser perseguido por un ente de enorme flequillo, coronado por una tiara, de andares gráciles y canturreos insoportables.

–¡Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez! –Gritó Squalo, en respuesta a los tarareos que salían de la boca de Bel.- ¡No me sigas! ¡Vete!

El príncipe le ignoró completamente y le cogió del brazo, arrastrándole hacia su propia habitación. Por lo menos, pensó Squalo al llegar a la estancia, estoy en mi cuarto. Se zafó del agarre de Bel y se tiró en la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no tenía ánimo ni ganas para taparse con la colcha.

–Oe, ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Squalo con desgana, cuando observó que Bel rebuscaba en su armario.

–Busco una cosa.

Squalo alzó una ceja y prefirió no responder, no estaba de humor. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y, solo cuando sintió un peso cayendo sobre él, alzó la mirada.

-_Ishishi, _ya está.

La colcha que cubría a Squalo hasta el cuello era pesada, caliente y no le dejaba casi respirar. Agobiante, casi tanto como Belphegor, allí presente, observándole con una enorme sonrisa.

–Quítame esto de encima ahora mismo. –Dijo Squalo, con una voz realmente amenazante.

–_Ishishi, _de ninguna manera. Para bajar la fiebre debes sudar. Voy a por un termómetro.

Squalo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera marcharse, agarrándolo del brazo, y le miró desconfiado.

–¿Qué pretendes, Bel? ¿Envenenarme mientras deliro? ¿O quizás usarme como muñeco de prácticas para tus entrenamientos? No pienso ser un alfiletero, antes muero calvo.

Bel sonrió y soltó su ya típica risa y, al oírla, Squalo pensó dos cosas: La primera que seguía siendo tan insufrible como de costumbre y la segunda que, extrañamente, era la primera vez que había sonado sincera. Muy sincera.

–Necesito que te cures pronto, ¿Sabes? Sino no podré volver a besarte.- Dijo, pícaramente, y le plantó un beso fugaz en los labios antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Squalo, como el día anterior en el patio, se quedó a cuadros. Plantado allí, sintiéndose estúpido. Dos. Dos besos le había robado ya aquel niñato engreído y pervertido. Suspiró y se tapó la cabeza con la colcha para sudar. Sí, porque seguramente sería la fiebre la causa de su repentino enrojecimiento.

* * *

Ya está. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Nunca me hubiera imaginado a Squalo con fiebre, de verdad, se me hace raro xD

Os espero en el siguiente capítulo _*Se va a pensar maquiavélicas y perversas formas de juntar a Squalo y a Bel*_


	3. Tercer beso: Dulce

**Disclaimer: **Hitman Rebron no me pertenece.

Tercer capítulo en marcha y empiezan los problemas en el feliz mundo de Varia (?)~~

Muchas gracias a los lectores y muchísimas gracias a los que comentan y me animan a seguir con esto.

Seré breve, porque no tengo demasiado tiempo. **Advertencias**: Squalo y palabras malsonantes.

Disfrutad de la lectura ^^

* * *

**TERCER BESO**

**DULCE**

Squalo se encontraba recostado en una silla de la cocina, devorando un trozo de carne magra que el cocinero de Varia le había preparado especialmente para él. Con salsa roja y patatas de guarnición, aquella comida le sabía a Squalo como si estuviera comiéndose la cena del mismísimo Dios. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

–¡OI! Deja de comer eso, es asqueroso.

A su lado, Bel rió y se llevó a la boca un trozo de pastel de fresa. El hombre de cabellos largos y plateados le miró con el ceño fruncido. No es que no le gustaran las fresas, es que _odiaba _todo lo que fuera dulce. Chocolate, caramelo, absolutamente todos los productos dulces le daban arcadas. ¿Por qué su estómago era tan intolerante respecto a esos alimentos? Squalo no lo sabía, aunque sospechaba que era fruto de un pequeño incidente con un pastel de nata en mal estado que había comido cuando era pequeño.

–_Ishishi_, ¿Quieres probar?

–No. Esa _cosa _es horrible. Esto –añadió, señalando su bistec.- es comida. A ver si aprendes, principito.

Bel rió y comió delicadamente lo que le quedaba del pastel. Squalo hacía un esfuerzo por no mirar los restos de nata que se quedaban alrededor de su boca.

–Mmm... creo que me comeré un trozo del de chocolate.

El espadachín gruñó. Aquel niñato le estaba estropeando su comida. Su _deliciosa _comida. Masticó una patata bañada en salsa con desgana.

–Deberías probar esto. –Le dijo Bel, poniendo frente a él un trozo de pastel pinchado con un tenedor.- Está de muerte.

–Déjame en paz, capullo.

Bel sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Terminó de comerse el trozo de pastel y _(oh,síporfin)_ se marchó de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra. Squalo, momentáneamente feliz, acabó su comida y se limpió la cara. Ahora, un poco de whisky sería ideal.

Se levantó y alcanzó la botella de whisky escocés de la repisa de arriba. Echó un poco en un vaso y bebió. Cuando el líquido se deslizó por su garganta Squalo no pudo evitar caer en algo. Aquello sabía dulce. _Dulce. _El whisky _**no **_sabe dulce. Extrañado volvió a beber de nuevo, quizás su paladar se había confundido. Pues no. El whisky seguía sabiendo dulce.

–¿Qué coño? Oye, Lussuria. –Le dijo al hombre de cabellos verdes, que acababa de entrar en la cocina.- ¿Por qué este condenado whisky sabe dulce?

El aludido le miró extrañado.

-¿Oh? ¿Borracho al mediodía? Eres un caso, Superbia. –Respondió con una voz irritantemente melodiosa.

-¡OI! ¡No me llames por mi nombre, enfermo! ¡Y no estoy borracho!¡Prueba! –Le espetó, tendiéndole la botella. Lussuria se alejó, nerviosamente y respondió un: _Todavía soy joven para morir _y se marchó. Squalo no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta. – Este tío es raro con ganas. –Susurró, para sí mismo.

Decidió dejar de tomar aquella porquería de mejunje, aunque la curiosidad le corroía por dentro. Dejó la botella encima de la mesa y se aventuró a buscar algún tipo de licor que no fuera vomitivo.

Encontró vino _–lo odiaba_-, cerveza _–demasiado agria_-, J&B _–dulce, dulce, ¡Agh!-_ y una botella de Jack Daniels. Probó esta última en un vaso y le sorprendió su buen sabor. Bebió un poco más _–tres vasos más_– y solo cuando sintió que sus mejillas se habían vuelto de color carmesí y que comenzaba a tener calor (aunque se preguntó si esto último era a causa del alcohol) dejó de beber y se tumbó en el sofá.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban por una razón desconocida para él, observó entrar al pequeño arcobaleno en el salón seguido de Levi.

–Haber si compramos algo decente para beber. –Les soltó, de golpe. Ellos le miraron sin sentarse siquiera.- Todo lo que tenemos son porquerías.

–Ah, es verdad, que la bebida está... ¡Ah! –Se quejó Levi, al recibir un codazo por parte de Marmmon. - ¿Qué haces? Ah, sí, ah. Vale. Adiós Squalo.

Los dos se marcharon por donde habían venido, dejando al pobre hombre confuso y extrañado. ¿Es qué en aquella _puta _familia estaban todos como cabras?

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Bel entró en la sala dando saltitos (¿_saltitos?) _y tarareando algo que Squalo no se molestó en escuchar.

Detrás de él apareció Xanxus, el jefe de Varia, que observó a Squalo con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Qué haces ahí tumbado con esa cara?

Squalo se removió y notó que le costaba moverse más de lo normal.

– ¿Qué cara?

La risita irritante de Bel se le clavó en los oídos y Xanxus, que no era estúpido, comprendió.

–Oh, Squalo, eres un pedazo de basura descerebrado. –Le insultó, con una sonrisa divertida. – Joder Bel, te tengo dicho que no hagas a la gente beber tus potingues. –Añadió, dirigiéndose al rubio, que le respondió con una sonrisa encantadoramente escalofriante.

–¿Qué... qué potingues? –Tartamudeó Squalo, visiblemente afectado y, sobretodo, cabreado. – ¿¡Qué me has hecho, puto desequilibrado!? –Le gritó a Bel.

–Os dejo solos, yo me largo. –Se despidió Xanxus, desapareciendo por la puerta.

–¡Bye-bye, boss! –Canturreó Bel.

Squalo estaba enfadado. MUY enfadado. Confuso, desorientado, y asustado porque notaba que el calor se le subía a la cabeza sin razón aparente. Observó sonreír al genio de los Varia una sonrisa que, a él en su estado, le pareció la más terrorífica que había visto en toda su maldita vida.

– ¡OI, TÚ! ¿¡Qué coño me has hecho!?

Bel se acercó a él y se inclinó en el sofá.

–Simple. ¿Quieres una historia larga y aburrida o vamos por el camino rápido?

Squalo dudó y, al final, supo que no podía soportar mucho tiempo más la visión de aquel rostro fino y –extrañamente– femenino sin golpearlo o, en todo caso, besarlo.

–Rápido.

Bel se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

-Verás, últimamente he estado aburrido. Tú estabas enfermo y los demás estaban en alguna misión y no tenían tiempo para mí. –Dijo, sonando como un niño pequeño que necesita atención.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un maldito crío? –Le soltó Squalo, sin poder evitarlo.

-_Ishishi_, tú escucha el resto de la historia. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías fiebre y te besé? –Squalo evitó por todos los medios enrojecer y solo soltó una tos sospechosa.- Claro que lo recuerdas. –Prosiguió el príncipe, sonriendo.- Supe que cuando te recuperaras no me dejarías volver a hacerlo y yo quería besarte otra vez, claro.

Tanta sinceridad ponía a Squalo nervioso, muy nervioso. Solo quería poder marcharse de allí y no volver a ver a Bel, ¿Quién sabe? Durante el resto de su vida. Pero, por alguna razón, no podía moverse de su lado. Y el espadachín sospechaba que no era tan solo por el mejunje que Bel había puesto en su bebida.

-La cuestión es que pedí un... llamémosle medicamento en prácticas, y lo eché en todas las bebidas alcohólicas de la casa. Por supuesto avisé a los demás de que no bebieran de ellas, soy una buena persona.

Squalo enrojeció, esta vez de pura ira.

-¡¡ME HAS DROGADO, PUTO DESQUICIADO!!

-_Ishishi –_Rió_-_ yo no lo llamaría drogar. He comprobado que la drog... er, el medicamento, no produce ningún efecto secundario... grave. –Añadió, en casi en un susurro y sonrió.

-¡Voy a matarte en cuanto pueda moverme!

-No digas eso, suena como si me odiaras.

-¡Es que te odio! –Le gritó el hombre- ¡A muerte!

Bel pasó de él olímpicamente.

-Tranquilo, los efectos se pasarán en una hora. Dos, como mucho. Relájate.

Squalo frunció el ceño pero no gritó. Ni golpeó, ni insultó. Se limitó a suspirar y a agarrar el rostro de Bel con rabia.

-Eres lo peor, ¿Me oyes? Siempre vas a tu _puta_ bola y haces lo que te da la gana sin pensar en los demás. Eres un egoísta caprichoso que solo se preocupa por sí mismo y, ¿Sabes? Te puedo asegurar que serás un maldito infeliz toda tu vida por ese motivo porque nadie va a quererte jamás.

Esa vez Belphegor no sonrió. Ni tampoco rió. Solo se encogió de hombros y se liberó del agarre de Squalo para darle un beso suave –dulce– en la frente.

-Me voy. Tengo que... tengo cosas que hacer.

Se marchó silencioso y Squalo no se arrepintió de lo dicho. Siendo duro, agresivo y brusco era la única manera de hacer entrar a aquel niñato en razón. Porque esa vez se había pasado de la raya. Porque esa vez le había utilizado a _él _para satisfacer sus caprichos. Y por alguna extraña razón aquello, a Squalo, le dolió.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Gracias por leer ^-^


End file.
